Animal Crossing: New Leaf
Animal Crossing: New Leaf is Chugga's 26th LP. The name of his town is Palette. Description November 18th - December 31st, 2013 A new kind of series that involves you guys! History of Palette Day 1 Emile becomes the mayor of Palette. The ceremonial tree is planted. Day 2 Shari moves to Palette. Day 3 Amelia moves to Palette. Day 4 TBA Day 5 Pietro moves to Palette. Day 6 Egbert moves to Palette. Day 7 TBA Day 8 TBA Day 9 TBA Day 10 TBA Day 11 This was the day of the Harvest Festival. Day 12 TBA Day 13 Amelia moves out of Palette. Day 14 The fountain for Molly's house begins construction. Day 15 Chugga begins to wear a Princess Peach dress chosen by ProtonJon for a whole week. Day 16 Croque moves to Palette. Day 17 Chester's house beguins to be built. Chugga travels to AndrewArcade's town, Arcadia. Day 18 Chester moves to Palette. The memorial street lamp for Amelia begins construction. .*Day has not yet happened Chugga's Villagers These are the villagers that Chugga has in Palette Starting Villagers *Biskit *Molly *Pango *Stinky *Rocco Villagers who moved in *Shari (Moved to Palette in episode 2) *Amelia (Moved to Palette in episode 3) *Pietro (Moved to Palette in episode 5) *Egbert (Moved to Palette in episode 6) *Croque (Moved to Palette in episode 16) *Chester (Originally a Camper in episode 15, and moved in during episode 18) Villagers who moved away *Amelia (Moved away in episode 13) Campers *Olaf *Mathilda *Chester (Camped out in episode 15, and moved in during episode 18) Other people around Town *Isabelle *Luna *Sable *Mable *Lable (a.k.a. Labelle) *Timmy and Tommy *Tom Nook *Lyle *Kicks *Leif *Blathers *Porter *Shrunk (Will be a regular as soon as Club LOL is finished) Special Visitors *Katrina *Shahara *Phinias *Franklin *Pascal Trivia *Chugga had many contests during this LP to see what the viewers wanted for his town(e.g. the town name, town ordinance, public works projects, etc.). *He said he got a whole bunch of good villagers in his town. *He said that he hates Sea Bass. *Chugga had never done the Harvest Festival before this LP. *Chugga is very lucky when it comes to finding mush-furniture. *His first public work project was a campsite. *He thinks Shari is a time travel zombie, and she her stupidity is rubbing off on everyone. *His town is culturly bankrupt because of Shari. *When he first met Luna in the Dream Suite, he almost called her Princess Luna, a referance to My Little Pony; Frindship is Magic. *He called himself a nerd for knowing the best way to get the maximum amount of money for selling an item on retain. (4x-1>10,000) *Chugga's dream adress is 5300-3221-0478. *Chugga held a contest for a clothing design that would be judged by ProtonJon. The winning outfit would be worn for a whole week. The winning outfit was a Princess Peach dress. *Chugga kept mispronouncing mango in episode 17. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Current Let's Plays